


Golden Heart

by Curly



Category: Free!
Genre: Baby Tsukushi is really living his life the best way, Fluff, I'm weak for Big bro Kisumi, M/M, Pining Asahi, This Free! season is killing me help, there's a kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curly/pseuds/Curly
Summary: Babysitter Kisumi is Asahi's number one weakness. Things scale from there.





	Golden Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I love Pining Asahi and AsaKisu are my current weakness so yeah, sorry not sorry.

Lately, anything that Kisumi did was impossible to be overlooked by Asahi.

Asahi didn't want to be considered a stalker or a very obsessive person who paid attention to every detail of his friends, even though sometimes he did without bad intentions and with the sole purpose of helping. He was a good boy who could separate the good from the bad and act according to his instincts, and his instincts had the will of his heart and that’s why his intentions were always good.

However, Kisumi always seemed to be a giant exception.

Not that Asahi has generated an obsession for his friend or something. He loved and appreciated him in the same way that he loved and appreciated Haru, Makoto and Ikuya. The problem was, that his eyes seemed to have a magnet to every small detail of things referred to Kisumi that they didn't have with the rest of his friends and it was starting to be a bit worrisome.

And maybe it wasn't as worrisome as his brain imagined... Until he saw Tsukushi play in Ikuya's arms and remembered when Kisumi and he looked after the baby. Tsukushi seemed to have been in love with Kisumi's hair and didn't stop pulling or drooling over it and Kisumi just laughed instead of getting mad. He liked babies and babies seemed to like him too and Asahi was truly confused. His heart shouldn't accelerate as much as it did with a simple gesture like Kisumi and his nephew getting along so well, because Tsukushi apparently got along well with Ikuya too, but the simple matter of having seen Kisumi first hand sleep the baby in his arms singing a soft lullaby had been... too much. And even if Asahi pretended to be strong, deep down he was weak.

And maybe, he knew he was fucked up.

And to add things to his misfortune of feelings, after his sister prepared a few drinks for everyone and the guys talked a little, Kisumi arrived and the first thing he did as soon as he opened his mouth was to ask how Asahi had done in his race.

Kisumi was nicely tall and attractive and his voice was too sweet and kind. His eyes shone ridiculously when he talked to Asahi and his laughter was always present no matter what they were talking about. His presence was really bright and radiated confidence and Asahi loved absorbing every ray that Kisumi emanated. It was positive, it was fresh, it was nice, and Asahi was totally fucked up.

However, Asahi promised himself to be strong, or at least try, until the hours passed and the boys left the bar and only Kisumi was left, and of course he was playing with Tsukushi at one of the tables.

"You're sooo cute, did you know you're the cutest? 'Cause you're the most adorable baby of all the babies that exist in the whole world."

"I don't think he understands you." Asahi scoffed. Or at least he tried at the same time that his heart melted. He was so pathetic that he had to take one of his hands to the frame of a chair to squeeze hard to avoid screaming.

"Hey~! Of course he understands me, that's why he smiled." Kisumi looked at him with half-closed eyes but with a smile. "Right, sweetie?"

Tsukushi, the traitor, laughed and moved like a madman in Kisumi's arms generating Kisumi to also laugh and embrace him even more by sticking his little head against his chest in a softly way.

"He's a baby, he just wants someone to play." Asahi tried again. But fighting against Kisumi always presented itself as an impossible mission.

"Hayato used to be a quiet and good baby." Kisumi said with a soft smile as he stood up from the table to gently rocking Tsukushi in his arms. Asahi quickly recalled that Hayato was Kisumi's younger brother. "And he was so, so sweet. Everyone wanted to hold him, but he always cried when those who hugged him weren't my mom or me."

"Well, babies always prefer their family." Asahi reasoned. Although there was still something out of place. "Tsukushi is just different."

"In fact, once my mom's friend managed to hold him without him crying." Kisumi laughed a little with the memory causing Tsukushi to stir a little in his arms, apparently the baby was about to fall asleep. "And we discovered that it was cause she spoke to him as mom and I did. Babies and children trust their families cause they grew up with them, but if a stranger appears out of nowhere, they clearly won't trust them until the stranger builds trust with them. And how do you make a baby trust you?"

Kisumi was watching him and Asahi supposed he had to give a convincing answer, but at that moment his brain was asking him to put both hands on the frame of the chair and squeeze with all his might to avoid doing something crazy.

"You…. You do give them sweets?" Asahi said dumbly.

Kisumi rolled his eyes with a little smile.

"Nope. Negative. Never." Kisumi looked down at Tsukushi who seemed to have already fallen into Morpheus' arms and then smiled more, looking up at Asahi. "Children from a young age are taught to not receive candy from strangers because it's suspicious, and cause strangers could be adults with bad intentions. In addition, sweets are not as good for the health of growing children."

Asahi rolled his eyes, but deep down he wanted to scream that Kisumi was too perfect to be real. What boy entering adulthood had such good intentions and good instinct as Kisumi? The answer was nobody. Or maybe they existed, but for Asahi's eyes, Kisumi was the only one.

"So how do I make a baby trust me then?"

"You talk to them softly, babies hate screams or violence, and then you just praise them with nice words. Maybe they still don't understand you that much, but if you talk to them sweetly, they will understand that you're telling them good things and they will be happy. The same goes for small children, they love to receive compliments or congratulations from time to time."

Kisumi after his little speech, tilted his head a little and kissed Tsukushi's forehead who was sleeping peacefully with his head pressed to Kisumi's chest and his small hands holding tightly the ends of his jacket.

"Babies also tend to love when they are lying against your chest. The beats of your heart tend to relax them until they fall asleep. "

" _Shit._ "

"Uh?"

"N-Nothing." Asahi released the frame of the chair and took one of his hands to the back of his neck and pulled some of the lock of hair at the base of his head. "Kisumi, you're so good with uh, kids."

Kisumi smiled sideways and shrugged his shoulders, although not in such a marked way as he apparently didn't want to disturb Tsukushi's dream. Asahi had to pull his hair a little harder.

"Well, when Hayato was born I was already older, I remember that I wanted to be the best big brother of all." Something on Kisumi's face seemed to change, and if Asahi didn't spend so much time with him he wouldn't have noticed. "Maybe I couldn't protect him as I wanted and that's why he almost drowned years ago, but thanks to Makoto's help, that problem is practically overcome and I shouldn't think too much about it."

"I didn't know that."

"It's not something I particularly like to talk about." Kisumi clarified his voice, his smile returning only a little to normal. "But it doesn't matter anymore, the thing is, not everyone like children, but I personally think they're cute and deserve to be treated kindly and be protected."

Asahi swallowed before opening his mouth again.

"Then, you would like to have children in the future."

Kisumi looked at him a few seconds before shrugging again.

"I don't exactly know? I'm quite attracted to the option of adopting." Asahi swallowed again before walking slowly in Kisumi and Tsukushi's direction. Kisumi looked at him, but his eyesight was mostly lost in his thoughts. "There are many children out there without a family and, I don't know, it's not that the idea of having children of my own displeases me, but I feel that adopting a child that already exists and needs someone is better." Kisumi seemed to return to the real world when Asahi was by his side. "I even told Mom about this last year and she was a bit scared, but I think if I seriously adopt in the future, it wouldn't bother her in the end."

"I see." Asahi stopped pulling on his hair like a maniac and stretched that hand towards Tsukushi's head to caress him gently. "You have a good heart, Kisumi."

"Y-You think?"

"Definitely."

Kisumi opened his mouth to say something else and Asahi waited for it, but unfortunately his sister entered the room commenting that the dishes were already clean and thanked them in the great work they did in taking care of Tsukushi. Kisumi even passed the baby to her arms very slowly to not wake him up, but sadly he had failed and the baby began to cry. His sister mentioned that there was cake in the kitchen and that they should leave the baby to her, and since Asahi knew that there was no one in the kitchen, he hold Kisumi's wrist and took him there.

"I didn't know you liked cake that much, Asahi." Kisumi laughed when they reached the kitchen, but his smile fell quickly when Asahi didn't answer him, and instead looked at him seriously while pulling his wrist closer to him. To his body. "Asahi?"

Asahi took a deep breath before bringing his face close to Kisumi's. Kisumi's eyes showed the surprise he felt at that act from the redhead's part, but the second Asahi was close to his face Kisumi's eyes closed waiting for Asahi and was so beautiful, so much that Asahi had to take his free hand to the edge of his shirt to cinch his fist and try to suffocate there a little of his emotions. He didn't wait so much and decided to go for a safe option: he kissed Kisumi on the cheek, and then moved away.

Kisumi opened his eyes again. They were shinning but also were dead confused.

"I'm sorry." Asahi apologized.

"Oh?" Kisumi tilted his head to one side and brought one of his hands up to Asahi's hand on his wrist. "About what are you sorry, Asahi?"

Asahi looked at him with a bit of anger while his cheeks burned a lot.

"I kissed you without your consent? Duh?"

"Oh." Kisumi made an adorable "o" with his lips before smiling and then laughing lightly. The anger in Asahi grew just as big as his blush which was spreading to his ears and neck. "In that case, you have my permission for whatever you want to do."

"Ha!?" Asahi stopped breathing for a few seconds.

"What you heard."

"You just don't go saying that, Kisumi idiot!"

"Ahhhh, but I don't go around saying that to everyone, A-sa-hi-kun. Maybe-"

Asahi shut him up. He had to have courage at least once in his life and do it. And he hadn't found a better time to silence Kisumi than when Kisumi was teasing him. And definitely, there was no better thing in the world, and if Asahi could exaggerate in the whole universe, than shut Kisumi up with his own lips.

Kisumi's lips were soft and cold, they were a good contrast to Asahi's that were burning and the sensation was pleasant. His lips had barely tasted Kisumi's lower lip before moving to slide a little upward to also feel the texture of his upper lip. It was a kiss where they had barely put their lips together, but Asahi's cheeks and almost all of his body burned as if it were setting fire.

And when Kisumi's arms reached out to encircle his neck and pull him even more against him, Asahi could confirm that he wasn't catching fire, but was swimming in lava.

Asahi separated only a few inches to breathe a little and soon went back to bring his lips against Kisumi's, finding Kisumi's mouth halfway, reasoning that both had thought and wanted the same. Their mouths melted against each other deliciously and both turned sideways their faces to deepen a little the kiss and opened their mouths to savor a little more of the lips and saliva of the other. Kisumi's kisses were tasty and very sweet while Asahi's were unbalanced and possibly more intense than he planned, but then he wrapped his arms around Kisumi's waist and Kisumi buried his fingertips in Asahi's hair, and that was without a doubt the greatest experience.

But since Asahi wasn't a lucky guy, when his and Kisumi's bodies got even closer, one of Kisumi's legs between his and his tongue savoring Kisumi's lips, his sister shouted from outside the kitchen. Both boys separated quickly.

Apparently Tsukushi needed to be feeded and casually Asahi and Kisumi were in the kitchen. His sister didn't seem to suspect anything and even when Kisumi said that he was going home, she asked Asahi to accompany him.

 

None of the boys saw it but, Akane, Asahi's sister, smiled sideways shaking her head when they both left, and whispered to her son that her little brother was very slow and dumb, but even though she wished him luck with Kisumi anyway.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave kudos or tell me your thoughts about these two in the comments !! ✧♡♡


End file.
